


Well That Jus' Dills my Pickle

by TasteFaith



Series: Baby Brother Glenn Dixon [5]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Gen, Glenn Dixon, Non-Consensual Spanking, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteFaith/pseuds/TasteFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Glenn's POV! ^o^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stickythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/gifts).



> Once again dedicated to Stickythings - her support is the best I've ever had when it comes to writing fanfiction <3

Glenn remember the first time his mother told him he had a father, and siblings. He'd been so excited, so happy even though he didn't really need anything more then his mother. She'd always been more then enough for him, she'd always loved him and made sure he came first in everything.

He couldn't really grasp what was being said when his mom slapped the big man that smelled strongly of something he knew adults drank sometimes. But he knew his mother was upset and he wasn't so sure anymore about this man that his mother told him would help him with a good school. 

Being only 4 years old Glenn was already considered smart, with a bright future ahead of him.

He saw a teen boy, and an' older-then-a-teen guy, and later on his mother had told him they were his brothers. He hadn't been very sure about these boys either, since they looked alot like their father.

But then they started to visit, and even though Glenn was upset when Merle made his mother upset, he looked up to them and loved them from the start. They always played with him, and Merle learned him cool stuff like how to handle weapons, and how to get the kids at school to stop picking at him. His mother had been upset when she had been called to school, having to pick up a 7 year old Glenn who'd punched one of his bullies so hard that his nose started to bleed.

But Glenn was proud, because just as Merle promised, they stopped bullying him.

Daryl always played what ever Glenn wanted to play - no matter if it was an outside game or a video-game, he always let Glenn pick and he took Glenn out to awesome playgrounds. Guarding him and protecting him if other kids were being mean.

He remembered the first time Merle took him out to hunt. His mother had been furious, and he had been picked up by cops when they came out from the woods - but he'd been so proud because Merle had told him he was a natural at hunting and that he was fantastic with his gun. He got to keep the rabbits he'd taken down, and his mother had relented after awhile and made a very delicious rabbit stew in the end.

As he got older he started to understand that he and his brothers were different. Not only by their looks, but that his brothers hadn't had a loving mother like Glenn had. And he started to understand the difference between being a half sibling.

That didn't matter to him nor his brothers though - they clearly loved him the way he were, and he felt the same way about them.

Even though he knew Merle sent money to him and his mother, it was still too expensive to get into the best schools, and to be honest Glenn didn't really mind that. He had only been studying for the sake of his mother, he didn't want to disappoint her.  
But when they couldn't pay for the school his mother wanted him to go to, and when his mother had been so sad and told him she was sorry for not being able to pay for it, he had told her the truth about not being very interested in that said school anyway. And also that he had kept up with the studies for her sake.

She had hugged and kissed him, told him she only wanted him to be happy and that he could do whatever he wanted and she'd always be proud over him.

So he dropped out, gotten a job as a pizza resturant as a delivery boy, a had been kind of happy with this. He finally made some money so he could help his mother out with the rent and other things.

Daryl and Merle always supported him, and even though he told Merle he didn't have to send anymore money this oldest brother only scoffed at him "Tha hell ya talking abou' kid?" - still pretending that he didn't do it.

Then a weird illness had struck USA, then the whole world started to report about dead people coming back to life. Glenn had thought this was some kind of giant prank at first, but then quickly realised it actually was happening.

He had started to try and get his mother to go to Merle and Daryl, but she had refused and said that they'd be fine by themselves, that this illness would soon be taken care of.

Glenn had believed her. Until the day he'd been out delivering pizza as usual, and panic had struck in Atlanta.

He was attacked by a walker when he was delivering his first pizza, and when he'd biked back to the resturant it had been overrun by the living dead. He knew they had to get out of the town then, that this was something that no one had ever been able to control in any way.

Discarding his bike he quickly made his way back to where him and his mother lived, keeping to the alleys and trying to keep out of the walkers sight. It had gone well, he'd only been noticed once by a group of walkers but he managed to out-run them.

Then he got to the apartment.. He saw one of his neighbours being eaten alive by 3 walkers, and he had to stop to throw up before he heard a scream that he recognized too well. His mother.

Picking up a discarded baseball bat he took out 2 walkers before he finally reached the door to his apartment, he heard his mother scream again and kicked the door open.

There was 4 walkers in there. Standing over his mother, tearing at her stomach and some had started to eat of her innards.

Things became a big blur as he screamed himself and then proceeded to beat the walkers into bloody pulps, he just kept hitting at their heads until he became aware of his surroundings once more. His mother laying too still at the floor, her beautiful brown eyes staring at nothing, and her chest not moving.

He started to do CPR. His hands slipped on the blood and his fingers touched soft, slimy things that he'd soon realise were his mother's intestense. He started to beat at her chest, screaming out in grief as he realised he was way too late, that his mother couldn't be saved.

Nothing mattered anymore at that moment. He picked his mother up and then sat down on the floor - holding her and just crying, knowing that there still was walkers out there but not caring.

There was some yelling and disturbance outside their front door but Glenn didn't care.

Then suddenly Daryl was there pulling his mother out of his arms and Glenn screamed at him, hold onto her for dear life. He still didn't stand a chance when Merle pulled him off her, and when he kicked at his oldest brother he simply threw him over his broad shoulder and that was the last time he ever saw his mother again.

So many things have changed. 

He'd been in shock for some days, refusing to be called "Dixon", not eating, not sleeping, not talking. Then Daryl had started to almost force feed him, and Merle had started almost taunting him until he finally broke and attacked his oldest brother - only to be engulfed in a restricting bear-hug and held until he couldn't cry anymore. 

Merle had gotten him to release his anger and grief, even if his method was kind of crude and hurtful at first.

After that some things became easier. And the way his brothers cared for him, and with Merle claiming he was now a "full" Dixon - he started to feel he still had things to live for. He still had a family after all.

How could he not live for them, when they did so much for him?

And yeah, they were nothing like his mother of course, but they were still the best brothers he could've ever wished for. Even if his upbringing was so different from what they've had, both sides did everything to respect each other, and Glenn came to crave for their love and attention even if it usually was given in a rough way. 

The meaning of "tough love" had never made more sense then ever before.

After almost 2 weeks they met up with other survivors, and Merle had joked about stealing stuff from them and then leaving again. Or atleast Glenn thought he'd joked since when he's balked at the idea his oldest brother had laughed at him and teased him for being a " _lil' pussy_ ", and then never brought up the idea again.

Then their relationship had changed again.

Glenn had been very willing and very excitied about the fact that the big ex-cop thought he would be able to go scavenge by himself - praising his quickness and his way to think fast. So he'd jumped at the offer to go and went without even bothering to tell his brothers about it.

His excitement rising to almost euphoria when he'd found the giant house - totally untouched, with a bad-ass car just waiting for him up on the driveway. The big panicroom inside the house being stocked with different supplies.

He'd hit jackpot. And he'd been sure his brothers and the rest of the camp would be proud of him and his awesomeness.

So when he'd arrived with the kick-ass car, and hopped out to tell them all about his awesome adventure, his world then suddenly turned up-side-down when Merle barked at him, and his red angry face had made it clear that yeah his brothers weren't very impressed with him after all.

Then Merle was grabbing him by his neck, being pulled towards the woods and Glenn knew he was in a shit-load of trouble.  
Still he'd been horrified when his brother pulled down his pants and boxers and started to slap his bare butt.

He'd never been spanked before. Hell he'd never had a curfew before.

And at first his screeches was of pure shame and horrification, because yeah... his _brother was beating his naked ass_ for crying out loud.

Then the heat, and the stinging began and he started to sob in pain and humiliation, but the thing that really made him regret his decision earlier that day, was when Merle told him how disappointed he was. And when he realised he'd scared his brothers, and that each and everytime he risked his own life he was _hurting_ his brothers as well.

Somehow Merle must've noticed this, because he slapped him a few more time (and oh did he ever feel _those_ slaps, jesus it stung like a thousand frickin' bees) and then stopped.

Glenn didn't care about his hurting butt though, he only cared for his brother and the fact that he'd disappoint him. He tried to tell him such, and was rewarded with the softening of his olderst brother's eyes, and some kind words.

He still was shaken though that he'd been in this kind of situation, so when Merle told him to find Daryl he ran towards the camp. Because Daryl would be there, and with Daryl he could always expect some comforting.

And he wasn't disappointed when he burst out from the woods to see his other brother standing by their tents, looking like he'd expecting him and holding out his arm so that Glenn could get the hug he so badly needed.

He knew both of his brothers weren't that into physical affection like hugging, but they'd never psuhed him away when he did it so he took that as a consent that they didn't _really_ mind it.

Daryl joked about Glenn being into him (EW!) and Glenn couldn't help but giggling.

But when Daryl tried to nudge him towards his tent he just had to make sure his brother weren't also disappointed with him. And it was the right thing to do since it ended up in more hugging and some soft words from Daryl that made him so warm and happy inside.

And he also realised that a spanking, while it was painful and humiliating, also was a way for his brothers to show him how much they loved him, how much they cared about his safety, and how'd they always protect him - even from himself and his less smarter ideas.


	2. The Past and the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Glenn's POV

After that it was like his brothers took on a more "parental role" in his life, and he sometimes couldn't help but sulk over how they restricting the things he could and could not do.

But he did get it afterwards, that yeah he usually managed to get out unscratched when throwing himself into dangerous situations, but that was usually after Daryl, Merle or someone else actually _saved_ his ass. There were too many situations where he maybe wouldn't even had survived if someone hadn't been there to help him.

The other time he was punished with a spanking, was when he'd stuck out his neck for Rick in Atlanta.. Merle was the one who'd volunteered to go with Glenn at first, but then T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui and Morales had wanted to go as well, and Daryl just knew that wouldn't end well so he said he'd go instead.

Then he'd _yelled_ at Glenn to not go after the stupid fucker who'd galopped his way in to the mother of walker hordes, but Glenn had just switched channels on the walkietalkie and then proceeded to do exactly what his brother told him not to do.  
And sure, today they all were grateful (well except maybe for Shane..) that he did this, but oh boy had Daryl given his butt a taste of the palm of his hand when they got back to camp. That was the first time that Daryl had punished him in such way, and Glenn had learned that no he couldn't get away with things like this when it came to either of his brothers.

Since he hadn't really ever been spending as much time with his brother as he did now he couldn't help that he pushed too far now and then, he had no clue at first where his brothers would draw "the line" - but he was starting to learn.

Don't risk your life for others.  
Don't _ever_ touch Daryl's crossbow without asking first (this had been the reason for his 2nd spanking by Daryl)  
Don't do anything without talking to your brothers first.  
Don't give the kids your food because you feel sorry for them because Merle _will_ scare both you and the kids close to death if he finds out  
Don't ever _EVER_ let the girl you fancy get close to your oldest brother... Just..don't.

And there was so many things he could add to this list, but he was also still learning and would probably find out more things that he'd add later on.

Glenn wasn't stupid. Not at all, and he was very good at figuring out stuff, but he sucked at keeping secrets or at telling lies.  
He'd know since a pretty young age what abuse was, and he's even taken some studies in how to handle people that had been abused physically. Since he knew his brothers had been abused by their father in one way or another.

When he was pulled up by Merle from that god forsaken well, and when his brother had slapped him across his face. He knew he'd pushed more then just past the line, and he knew that this side of Merle was something he'd been taught by his father.  
Merle took a hold of his hair, but he didn't do more then give a harsh pull and Glenn didn't really fight his grip, he knew that he'd messed up big time, and though he would never accept to be beaten like that again, he also knew that this, this was his doing. Pushing Merle like this, scaring his oldest brother so badly that he broke like this.

When Daryl had intervened, the pain Glenn felt both physically and mentally was something he would never be able to explain. He was in some sort of red zone where everything just _hurt_ , and still he knew somewhere that this is maybe not even close to the pain Merle would feel after being pushed to this.

He'd been embarrassed and angry at himself for days after this, but Daryl had been there and Glenn had seen how worried he'd been and tried his best to just be positive about this. They'd be fine.

And so when his oldest brother finally returned, he'd been expecting some hugs and them apologizing to eachother, and then everything would be well. But Merle had ignored him. Didn't even _look_ at him.

That was when suddenly Glenn was filled with bitterness about the situation.  
It was him that had been beaten with a belt. It was him that had been in pain for days, almost a week after. And his brother couldn't even just say he's sorry?

Well _fine_. Glenn wouldn't care as well then. Not about the stupid "rules", not about what they thought he should and shouldn't do.  
Screw them both. He didn't need them. He could manage just fine by himself. He didn't need _anyone_.

Well he suppose he didn't have to say that this didn't end well at all. Not for him atleast.  
His brothers seemed to enjoy his discomfort though, the sadistic bastards.

After the thrashing that Daryl had given him up on that roof he thought himself that he'd been punished fairly, and _enough_. Now they could all move along.

Oh he'd been so wrong, shocked wasn't even enough to describe the feeling when Merle had told him he'd be punished for 4 freaking days! He'd almost thought his brothers were only trying to scare him with this threat.. But he should have known his brothers weren't the kind of people that joked around..

So here he was then. In his tent. Feeling more then sorry for himself, and feeling like he wanted to scream and kick and throw dirty laundry at his oldest brother who'd been _way_ too chipper when he'd spanked Glenn's already aching butt this night. He didn't care if he was acting like a brat - it _hurt_ , and he knew the rest of the camp must have heard his patethic howls.

He glared at Daryl when he'd brought him dinner, pouting and sniffling to make his older brother feel bad for not stopping Merle. But even Daryl acted almost chipper about the whole thing, and Glenn was beginning to worry that his brothers had some weird fetish where they enjoyed seeing him in pain.

But he knew they weren't like that, he could see how much it hurt them when they had to punish Glenn like this, so what was the deal?

The answer came when he thought that if he was gonna sulk, then he was gonna sulk infront of his brothers so theu could see how displeased he was, so he made his way out of his tent and went to look for his brothers.

He found them standing leaning against a tree, sharing a cigarette and quietly talking.

"Ya sure he didn' look like he was in pain lil' brother?"

"Would ya quit yer fussin' Merle for fuck sake? Yer worse then tha boy's mother!"

"Fuck off ya lil' shit, old Merle can still beat yer ass! I wasn' fussin', tha kid has been through lots, I was jus' makin' sure he stays well and all."

"Yea right.. Yer turned into a teddy bear Merle."

"Watch yer god damn mouth Darleén! I'll smack ya silly if ya keep it up!"

"Oh yea old man? Ya think ya still can? Well c'mon then grandpa!"

And with that Glenn got to see some real rough housing between his brothers, and he realised for the first time how gentle they actually were with him - because for anyone else this would look like they were trying to beat each other to death.

It was with a victorious holler that Merle got Daryl under him, belly-down, and twisted his arm backwards until Daryl more or less howled in pain.

"Alright _ALRIGHT_! I give you son of a bitch! I give!"

"Wha' was tha Darleén? Ya want me to git yer snuggle filt and yer pink panties?"

"Ya fuckin'- OW! Alright _yes_! C'mon Merle!"

With a cackle Merle let Daryl's arm go and ruffled his hair instead. They both kind of chuckled and Glenn felt a bit like he was introuding on some brotherly moment between the two.

"Tha kid is fine Merle. He's tougher then he looks. An' I think he gets it, ya know with how we are, and how we act. We don' hafta hide shit like tha' with 'im, the kid's smarter then anyone I've ever met. An' we're his blood as much as he's ours, ya know?"

"Yea.. Ya think he can forgive me though?"

"He's already forgiven ya, or else he'd been givin' ya those puppy eyes, who I think he actually calles glares"

His brothers chuckled at that and Glenn would've felt affronted if it weren't for the fact he was all warm and mushy inside from the worry his brothers were showing for him.

"He's a tough lil' shit tha's for sure. He'll grow up to be a fine Dixon lil' brother. Tha's for damn sure"

"The best Dixon I'd say. He's way outta our league. An' I dunno about ya, but Imma make damn sure he stays that way, even if I need to beat his ass now an' then"

"Amen to that lil' bro. Amen to that."

Glenn felt himself tear up. 

He'd been lying to himself so bad when he'd said he didn't need his brothers. They were his everything. Without them he'd be nothing. And he knew he'd do everything in his power to become the Dixon they wanted him to be, even if it meant he'd have to let them beat his butt now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a too fluffy ending maybe..? But they needed some happy lovin' times after all they've been thorugh, right? ^_^
> 
> Comments and kudo are <3


End file.
